


Where Do You Run

by Bi_panic



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_panic/pseuds/Bi_panic
Summary: A peaceful day in the meadow.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Where Do You Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I made at 1 am. Enjoy!

Sunlight shone through the trees, casting beams of light onto the trail. The canopy provided a barrier from the summer heat. The ground was still soft and damp from the last time it rained, which was fairly recent. The sun had not yet evaporated the leftover water so there were puddles all around the pair. 

Varian smiled as a soft breeze blew through the trees. He had been through these woods many times but the peacefulness always helped calm his nerves. The same could be said for Rapunzel, who was lightly splashing in every other puddle she saw.  They walked down the path quietly before coming up to an open meadow. The area looked like it came right out of a fairy tale. They shared a look before continuing towards the spot. Once they were there, the ground changed from soft leaves, mud, and twigs to luscious grass and small flowers. 

Rapunzel laid out a blanket and they sat down, Varian choose to sit up against a nearby rock. He dumped the contents of his bag onto the grass. His friend had decided to bring out her supplies one at a time and organize them instead. As Ruddiger chased after an apple that had fallen out of his bag, Varian searched for what he would be drawing. He found a small patch of wildflowers on the edge of the meadow and quickly grabbed his sketchbook and pen. Rapunzel followed in suit and they silently drew their respective scenery. 

Occasionally Varian would steal Rapunzel’s colored pens, to which she retaliated by tossing grass onto his notebook when he wasn’t looking. As Varian went to reach for a darker green, however, he got hit with a large clump of mud and grass. Slowly he looked up and glared at his friend. She gave him a smug grin before bursting out laughing. Varian dropped the pen and ripped out his own handful of grass, the roots still attached to bits of mud. He flung it at her face and hit dead on. Unlike her, Varian at least tried not to laugh. The bits of mud stuck to Rapunzel’s face made him fail though. She threw another chunk at him, which he returned with his own fire of course. 

The grass fight stopped when Varian raised his hands in surrender. His opponent tsked and traded the handful of grass for her pen, which he did as well. They both went back to quietly drawing the scenery around them. 

About 30 minutes passed before Varian decided that he captured the flower and forest backdrop as well as he could. Turning to see if Rapunzel was done as well, he found that not only had she already finished, but she had also packed up all of her supplies, now choosing to lay and bask in the sunlight. Varian shoved the notebook and remaining pens inside his bag before standing up. Rapunzel stood as well and gathered up the blanket before turning to leave beside her friend.

She spoke up as they left the meadow. 

“How’re you feeling?”

“Good,” he replied, “it was nice to get a break.”

Rapunzel smiled and nodded in agreement. They fell back into a comfortable silence as they made their way back home, an aura of serenity around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not much. I'm in a slump rn


End file.
